Kalon (character)
Kalon is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is a Demon who lives solely to protect Karna Masta's seal. __TOC__ Debut Appearance Kalon made his appearance in Aaron's lore as the demon who sealed away half of Aaron's power into countless crystal shards and scattered them around Ishgria. Kalon first appeared in Zamburg, where he questioned the Summoner as to why they continues to destroy the shadows of the Demon Lord, as well as the seals of Karna Masta. Later, it revealed that Kalon who appeared in Zamburg was Kalon's clone, one that he made using his unique ability. He revealed his true form when the Summoner and the party en route Menon. In the storyline Before the Summoner's adventure, Kalon fought his little brother and sealed his power in countless crystal shards, which he then scattered around Ishgria. He left his brother afterwards. Years later, Karna Masta descends into Ishgria and caused great havoc on the land. Kalon, along with other Demon Lords and , then seals Karna Masta's body and power to prevent the destruction. When the Ishgria Recon Squad entered Ishgria to explore said land, he chased the remaining members of the group and killed Krantz and Libera in Lem as to prevent them from breaking the seal off Karna Masta. Mirfah managed to escape the battlefield thanks to the sacrifice of the other two. Kalon used his ability to send his clone to meet the Summoner for the first time in Zamburg, and he asked the Summoner what his reason was to keep on destroying the seals of Karna Masta. After the Summoner beat him in Zamburg, the clone vanished. The Summoner then met Kalon's clone once again in Fal Nerga, where appeared and lent his power to the Summoner in order to defeat Kalon. Kalon's true form appears for the first time once the Summoner arrived in Menon. He asked the Summoner and their party to go back, since is now free and thus, they practically have nothing more to do in Ishgria. After he hears the reasoning from , he allows the party to enter Menon. In Thunder Hill Padam, Kalon appears once again. He can hardly believe that the Summoner managed to defeat Ark. Tilith then boasts about how the Summoner fought Ark alone, which led Kalon to challenge the Summoner. After the Summoner defeats him, Kalon reveals that he knows Ilia, as well as sharing some portion of information about the seals of Karna Masta. Kalon appears again in the flashback when the Summoner and party tries to reason with in Hope's Light Castle, where he stated that he was once just like other demons in Ishgria, whom only cared for power. He mentioned that he once used and eliminated his younger brother to gain more power before he met Ilia. After the party left, Kalon remarks that he should carry out his final duty as the guardian of the seals. When Melord's ghost tried to halt the progress of the Summoner and Ark on their way to defeat Karna Masta's soul in Mildran, Kalon appears and preoccupies Melord while Ark and the Summoner battles the vengeful spirits of Six Heroes that Melord summoned. Kalon managed to get rid of Melord's ghost, but he falls shortly afterwards. Kalon then tells Ark to keep moving forward, as Ark has been forgiven from long ago. Before he vanishes, he wonders how his little brother, who hates fighting, would react. After he remarks that maybe they would bicker as brothers just like they used to do, he vanishes. Personality Kalon was described as a demon who would do anything to gain more strength, to the point that he even sacrificed his brother in order to achieve that. However, after he met Ilia, he started to think more about himself and proceeded to change into a demon who didn't rely solely on strength. Abilities * Life Conversion - Revives foes affected by Manipulative Soul (Note: Doesn't work first 2 turns when taunted) * Making Clones - Kalon uses this to check that the seals are intact. Kalon himself is always in Menon. Notable Relationships Aaron Kalon's younger brother. Long before the timeline of the game, Kalon sealed away half of Aaron's power in crystal shards which he then scattered around Ishgria in order to gain more power. However, as the time passes by, Kalon regrets his wrongdoing. Kalon shared many similarities in appearance with Aaron, mainly in the color of their eyes and hair. In Mildran, Kalon remarks that Aaron hated fighting and how they used to bicker with each other, just like other brothers. Ilia Since Ilia is a part of Karna Masta's seal, Kalon checks on her. Ilia and Kalon seem to share a friendly relationship, to the point that Ilia trusted Kalon to relay her message to Ark.